Grace's Adventure
by ppgFireball
Summary: Who knew a place to hide would lead to another world? Grace visits the Mushroom Kingdom but is soon kidnapped by Bowser Jr. Not to mention two foreign people form Europe are after her. Can Grace make it out through all of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

Characters I own

Grace Lexington (Age: 6)

MacKenzie Murray (Age: 6)

JonBenet Lexington (shawn-be-nay) (Age: 16)

Paris Lexington (Age: 39)

Richard Lexington (Age: 43)

George Miller (Age: 45)

Joseph Smith (Age: 44)

* * *

 _It was a Saturday night in Chicago City, the stars gleaming in the sky. Six-year-old pageant princess Grace Lexington was at her friend MacKenzie's house watching tv. Grace ocean blue eyes and golden blonde hair. She had won gold in 7 beauty pageants in row. Despite being a celebrity, she is very kind-hearted._

 **Grace: It's 7 'o clock, I have to get home. Got another pageant in the morning,**

 **MacKenzie: Must be hard being a kid celebrity, huh?**

 **Grace: Yeah, it's alot of hard work, I just wish I could be like any other kid sometimes, have parents to spend tie with instead of going to work all the time.**

 **MacKenzie: But you're famous! People love you! Anyway, you'd better get home, it's getting late.**

 _The little girl with blonde hair walked home looking down as she passed two parents and their child holding hands._

 **Grace: I wish my parents would have more time for me...**

 _As she walked, a man came upon her.  
_

 **Joseph: Why hello, you must be Grace Lexington. I'm Joseph Smith.**

 **Grace: Yeah, that's me. *stares up at him uncomfortably***

 **Joseph: *walks up to her and bends down and gets in her face and smiles revealing his crooked teeth* You look even more beautiful in person.**

 **Grace: *turns her head in disgust* Not be rude, but your breath smells like fish.**

 **Joseph: *stands up with an angry* Why don't you be a good girl and come with me?**

 **Grace: *backing up* S-sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!**

 **Joseph: *grabs her hand* You don't have choice!**

 **Grace: *kicks him in his leg and runs***

 **Joseph: WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET BACK HERE! *runs after her***

 _The little pageant princess ran for life looking back every few seconds only finding Joseph still chasing her. She ran into an ally only to find a dead end with a green warp pipe._

 **Grace: What's this?**

 **Joseph: COME OUT, BRAT!**

 _Grace jumped into the warp pipe just to hide from the stranger. She fell as to what seemed like a bottomless pit._

 **Grace: WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!**

 _There was a light up ahead as she fell closer and closer to it. The beautiful girl popped out of the warp pipe and landed on bright green grass. She had passed out from the falling and lay there in the middle of the meadow._


	2. Missing

_It had been 24 hours since Grace disappeared and police were on the lookout for her._

 **Newslady: Six-year-old pageant princess Grace Lexington was last seen leaving her friend's house Saturday evening. The girl has blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple sundress with purple flats. Today was supposed to be her eighth pageant show, but is cancelled due to her missing. We now speak to the family of little Grace.**

 **Paris: *crying as she speaks* When I noticed Gracie wasn't back yet. I thought maybe she decided to have a sleepover with MacKenzie, but when I called their house, her mother told me she wasn't there. My husband is on a businesstrip in London, so it's just me and my oldest JonBenet. I just hope my little Gracie's ok.**

 **JonBenet: I never though my sister would go missing like that. It was late at night so I'm scared she migh've been taken.**

Later at the place Joseph and George stay...

 **George: Did you get the girl?**

 **Joseph: I had her, but she got away.**

 **George: *gripping his coffee mug tight* I knew you were a good-for-nothing...**

 **Joseph: Sorry boss...by the way what is the plan?**

 **George: The plan is, we kidnap the brat and hold her for ransom. We then call the Lexingtons' home and demand $10,000. If they don't show up with the money within 72 hours, we'll have no choice but to kill pretty little Grace. *chuckles***


	3. Mushroom Kingdom

Grace Lexington (Age: 6)

Paris Lexington (Age: 39)

JonBenet (Shawn-be-nay) Lexington (Age: 16)

Richard Lexington (Age: 43)

MacKenzie Murray (Age: 6)

Joseph Smith (Age: 44)

George Miller (Age: 45)

Janet Lanning (Age: 6)

* * *

 _Grace opened her eyes to reveal a hospital room. She got out of the bed and looked out the window. What she saw amazed her. The strange world was filled with little mushroom like creatures living in a village. Doctor Toadly came in and walked up to the little girl. Grace stared at him. They were the exact same height! He looked more like a child than a man._

 **Dr. Toadly: I see you've woken up.**

 **Grace: Um, excuse me, but where am I?**

 **Dr. Toadly: You're in The Mushroom Hospital in Toad Town.**

 **Grace: Toad Town? I thought I was in Chicago.**

 **Dr. Toadly: Chicago? Never in my life have I heard of that.**

 **Nurse Toadette: *comes in* Excuse me Dr. Toadly, the princess is here to visit the patient.**

 _Grace expected to see another Toad humanoid but when the princess came in,Moshe couldn't believe her eyes! "Finally," she thought, "someone who's human!"_

 **Dr. Toadly: Your Highness, this girl claims to be from somewhere called Chicago.**

 **Peach: Hmm...I see...she may not be from this world then...**

 **Dr. Toadly: S-so, you're saying this girl comes from the real world?**

 **Peach: Yes.**

 **Dr. Toadly: And I thought the Mario Brothers were the only ones.**

 **Grace: *confused look on her face* I really don't understand what's going on...**

 **Peach: It's best we get this girl home, her parents must be worried sick!**

 **Grace: *eyes widen* In her head:** _That's right! The pageant is today! Oh no! What if they start without me?! And there's also that bet with Janet..._

 _Flashback_

 _Janet: If I win the fashion show, you have to admit that I am the most beautiful girl in the world!_

 _Grace: Psh, and how is that threatening to me?_

 _Janet: I also want your prized key necklace!_

 _Grace: W-WHAT?!_

 _Janet: Oh, it's ok LOSINGTON, I understand you're too much of a coward to accept this bet!_

 _Grace: I may a little scaredy, but I am NOT a coward! YOU GOT YOURSELF A BET!_

 _The two girls shake hands and stuck their tongues out at each other._

 _End of Flashback_

 **Grace: GAH! What if they already started without me?! *cries a little***

 **Peach and Dr. Toadly: *look at her in confusion***

 **Peach: Anyway, I'll have a few of the Toads to get her to the warp pipe.**

 _Grace was being led by two Toads to the same warp pipe she came from. The little girl kept pinching herself trying to see if it was a dream, but it was not._

 **Toad: Ok, hop in!**

 **Grace: ...That's it?**

 **Toad: Isn't that how you got here?**

 **Toad 2: Or maybe she just slipped...**

 **Grace: *a little angry* Yeah, I'm pretty sure I jumped.**

 _Taking one last glance at strange world the six-year-old dived into the warp pipe...except...not falling like she did the first time. Her feet were kicking in the air as she tried to process what she did. Giving up, she hopped out._

 **Grace: How come I can't go home?**

 **Toad: I think the warp pipe may be broken.**

 **Toad 2: I'll call the Mario Bros. to come fix it, for now we'll take you over to Princess Peach's castle and have you stay there awhile.**

 **Grace: In her head: _A CASTLE?! This is even better if than ice cream, cake, and donuts combined!_**

 _Back in Chicago..._

 **Janet: Why did that idiot Grace Losington have to go missing TODAY. Now the show has been cancelled! She probably knew that I was prettier than her and that I'm was going to win, so she ran and hid from the bet! What a coward...but even if I hate her...I can't help but worry about where she is...**


End file.
